Returned
by emina15
Summary: What if Yuki wasn't attacked by that Level E, this led Kaname never finding her in the snow. What if, Haruka and Juuri survived Rido's attack and successfully destroyed him. But Yuki was taken away during the commotion. What if, in that commotion, another pureblood sealed Yuki's memories away and being a vampire? What if, she was found by a foreign couple and got adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Vampire knight fic…**

**This is all the way KanameXYuuki pair…**

**Sorry for those that like Zero…**

**If you do…then pls. don't read this….**

**Ah, I don't like Sara….**

**I don't really know their age gaps, so I'm going to make it that they have only 2 years gap…**

**Summary: What if Yuki wasn't attacked by that Level E, this led Kaname never finding her in the snow. What if, Haruka and Juuri survived Rido's attack and successfully destroyed him. But Yuki was taken away during the commotion. What if, in that commotion, another pureblood sealed Yuki's memories away and being a vampire? What if, she was found by a foreign couple and got adopted. What if as times pass by, she remembers bits and pieces of her past? Will Kaname and Yuki meet again? Will she be able to see her real parents again?**

**I don't own Vampire knight…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**~Yuki's POV~**

* * *

My name is Yuki Johnson.

I am Japanese, at least that was my adopted parents said.

Since they love Japanese culture, they named me Yuki, it means blessing, happiness, fortune.

Richard Johnson is my adopted father. He has dark blue hair and eyes.

Kaelyn Johnson is my adopted mother. She has black hair and grey eyes.

They are a perfect couple, Kaelyn can't have any kids, so they decided to adopt.

They were quite sad, that they couldn't find their ideal child until they met me.

Ever since I turned 16, I have been having dreams that I was playing with a little boy. But I could never saw his face.

I can tell that I was very fond of that boy. I wonder if I could ever meet him again, if he is real.

My parents decided that for my 17th birthday, we will be moving to japan. My birth place, so I could familiarize myself with my birth country.

They enrolled me to an elite school called Cross Academy, were all the students are children of rich people. But this school has two classes.

The Day class and the Night class.

The Day class has black blazer with a white polo shirt underneath and a skirt for the girls, a red ribbon, a black mid-thigh high socks and brown boots. While the boys has a white polo shirt underneath a black vest and above it is a black blazer with a red necktie, black pants and brown shoes.

The Night class, has basically the same design as the day class, only where the day class is black, the night class has white.

I am being enrolled into the day class section 1.

I have long brown hair that reaches above my butt and reddish brown eyes.

For some reason, I can never cut my hair short.

The Johnson family is also an elite, Richard is a world renowned businessman, while Kaelyn is a world renowned musician.

Kaelyn has been teaching me to play every musical instrument she knows.

For the most part I love to play the flute, piano and the violin.

Richard Johnson's name in Japanese is Ito Kazuya. It can mean peaceful wisteria.

Kaelyn's Japanese name is Ito Nadeshiko. Pink fringed carnation for Nadeshiko, and wisteria for Ito.

As my first name is already Japanese, my name is Ito Yuki. It can mean, Wisteria blessing.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**~Kaname's POV~**

* * *

"You called chairman?" I asked as I stepped inside his office.

"ah yes, Kaname-kun. There will be a new student in the day class." He told me.

"and why are you telling me this? I am managing the night class, not the day class." I replied

"ah, but you see, this new student came from abroad. From the picture that was sent here for her enrolment and her name had me intrigue. I was quite shocked when I first saw it too." He replied while showing me her file.

I opened it and I saw a face that looks like my mother, Kuran Juuri. I was so shocked that I dropped the file on the ground.

"she looks exactly like Juuri, only younger. I haven't told your parents yet. I don't want to give their hopes up, if she really is not her. What do you think? If I remember correctly, you have a connection with Yuki, don't you? Just like your parents, once a vampire's soul mate is near, then that vampire will be immediately be pulled to her. You can feel the pull tugging you, telling you that she is near." Stated Cross Kaien.

I only nodded and picked up the file I dropped after I snapped back to reality.

I looked at her name. It was the same.

Could it be? Could it her. No I am positive that this is her.

"But why is she in Day class?" I asked confused

"she might have her vampire side and memories sealed, that she looks completely human. I remember Haruka telling me that you found a large blood stain near your house when you were all searching for Yuki. Her scent was left only in that spot. You identied the blood as the blood of the Fiance of Kuran Rido, didn't you. Then that may be it." He theorised.

Only a pureblood can seal other purebloods and make them human.

"when is she coming?" I asked wanting to see her and confirm it and tell Haruka and Juuri.

"ah, I think her family and her are already here in Japan. They will be sending her to this school on Sunday afternoon. So that she could put her things away, in her dorm room." He stated

Since today is Friday, I will be seeing her soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here..**

**Hope you like it…**

**Pls review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire knight…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**~Yuki's POV~**

* * *

When I arrived at my dorm room, I was immediately greeted by my roommate.

"Hello, my name is Wakaba Sayori. I am your roommate." She said with a bow.

"My name is Ito Yuki; it's nice to meet you Sayori. But you can call me, Yuki." I bowed back

"Then you can call me Sayori, or simply Yori." She responded with a smile.

She helped me unpacked my things.

"The chairman told me that you came from abroad." Asked Sayori

"Oh, I did. My family just moved recently." I replied

"Oh, but you speak Japanese well." She stated surprised

"Ah, my parents love Japan and have been teaching me about them since I was a little girl. What class are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm in Year 2 class 1." She responded

"Really, that's my class too." I cheered

"Ne, Yuki can we be friends?" she asked shyly

"Sure, don't you have one though?" I asked

"Ah, you can say, my classmates don't get along well with each other." She responded

"I see."

We talked for the whole night until we decided to sleep, since school starts tomorrow for me.

.

.

.

_The next day…._

Yori and I got late going back to our dorm. I forgot my violin, so I had to go back to the classroom to retrieve it. Luckily for me, Yori-chan went with me.

It was about time for the night class to walk us by.

I saw students wearing white uniform; Yori-chan told me that they are the night class students. The elites of elites in our society.

But I can't help but feel that I am being stared up by them. Especially, who looks to be like their leader?

But we ignore them and went back to the Day class dorm.

'_That man, he looks so familiar? Have I met him before?'_ I asked myself.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Kaname's POV~**

* * *

I was in my office waiting for the time when we go out to our class.

'Will she be there?' I asked myself.

I sighed.

I heard someone knocking and told them to come in.

Ichijou, Akatsuki, Aidou, Ruka, Seirin, Rima and Shiki know of my sister. They know my parents, that I look like Haruka and my sister looks like Juuri.

"Kaname, are you alright?" asked Ichijou

"I'm fine." I said looking out the window, hoping to sense her presence.

"If you say so, I think that if we see her later on, you will be able to know if she is really your sister." Stated Ichijou

I sighed again.

Everyone has been paired with except for me and Aidou.

Shiki, my cousin with Rima.

Akatsuki with Ruka.

Ichijou with Seirin.

They have found their soul mates.

But neither Aidou nor I could find one yet.

Since, my childhood, my other half was my sister and only her. Yuki, but she disappeared a decade ago.

When it was time for us to depart, I prepared myself.

I look at the crowd that had gathered, but she wasn't there. I composed myself, hoping not to show the disappointment in my face.

The others were disappointed too, that they couldn't see their missing Kuran princess.

When we were on our way to the building, we heard someone talking. Being a vampire has its perks after all.

"Ah, I'm really glad I found it. If I hadn't, I would literary panic again." said female voice

"Really, you are forgetful aren't you." laughed another female voice.

"I am still in the process of adapting to this school after all." Laughed the first female voice.

"Oh, what is your school in America like?" asked the second voice

"Well, we don't have to wear uniforms." Revealed the first voice

'_Is that Yuki?'_ I asked myself hopefully.

"Kaname-sama, what shall we do?" asked Aidou, asking the question for everyone.

"Act normally, oh and don't scare her alright." I ordered.

We saw two girls coming near us.

The first person I saw is a short brown haired girl, beside a long brown haired girl that looks exactly like Juuri, only younger.

The others can't help but be surprised, but they quickly hid it, remember my order.

She was holding a violin case maybe that is what she forgot.

When she passed by me, I caught her scent. It is still the same, as she had when she was with us. It only dimmed a little, because she is human now.

When we are sure, that they can't hear us.

"Kaname-sama?" asked Akatsuki

"I found her." I simply stated to them.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review….**

**Hope you like this…**

**Oh, they met for the first time….**

**What will Kaname do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews…**

**Concerning Shizuka, as it was stated on the 1****st**** chapter, that it was Rido's Fiancé, that had sealed Yuki's Memories and vampirism. **

**As to seal a pureblood as a human, another pureblood had to sacrifice herself or himself in order for it to work.**

**So as to conclude, Shizuka is dead.**

**Hope it is clear.**

**Thank you very much for reading this…**

**I don't own Vampire knight…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"What should we do, Kaname-sama?" asked Rima

"Sigh, my parents are coming to visit later. Seirin, Can you get a picture of her? So that I can show it to them" ordered Kaname

Seirin bowed and left to do her task while the rest attended there classes.

.

.

.

_With Yuki:_

You can see her playing her violin for Yori, all of the rooms in every dorm are sound proof so they don't have to worry in disturbing anyone.

Without anyone noticing, Seirin was recording Yuki, while playing the violin, and as well taking pictures.

.

.

.

_With Kaname and the others:_

Class has already finished for them, now they are waiting for the parents of Kaname.

5 minutes later, the door opened and revealed two people.

One who looks exactly like Kaname, and the other looks like the girl they saw and believe to be their missing Kuran princess.

"Welcome Father, Mother. How have you been?" asked Kaname.

"We've been fine, Kaname." Smiled Haruka as he and his wife hug Kaname.

When they were ushered to sit down on the sofas, with Ichijou, Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki, and Ruka sitting on a couch across from the purebloods.

"Now, something happened, didn't it?" asked Juri

"As expected, you know me too well, Mother." Stated Kaname chuckling

Kaname called for Seirin and took the photo and DVD from her.

Kaname immediately gave it to his parents.

"What is this?" asked Haruka looking at the envelope.

"it is best, if you open and see it for yourself to believe." Replied Kaname

When the Older Kuran's opened the envelope, they saw that it was filled with pictures, of a girl that looks exactly like Juri.

They dropped the photos out of shock.

"Kaname, is this?" choked Juri

Once Kaname nodded.

Juri cried, happy that she had finally found Yuki again.

"How?" asked Haruka looking at the picture

"it was Chairman Cross, he called me once he found out that she looks like you, Mother. He didn't say anything to you yet, because we weren't sure. I saw her today, talking with a friend of hers, her scent, her presence; I felt that she is Yuki, my sister, my other half. She has returned." Revealed Kaname.

"But, she is human?" asked Juri

Kaname nodded and Juri looked at Haruka.

"If she is really human, then Shizuka really did seal Yuki, to be human. But as she is a Kuran, only a Kurans Blood can awaken her, no matter who the pureblood was that sealed her, only the lineage of that person can bring her back to us." stated Haruka.

They made a plan to return Yuki to them.

She will be no longer alone.

Once, she is brought back, they will never leave her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire knight…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

The Kuran family went to Kaname's office to watch the DVD.

What they saw and heard had melted their heart.

Yuki looked so serene, all the worries and doubt they had had disappeared.

"Kaname, can we see her?" Juri asked hopefully

"She doesn't remember us, mother she might be surprised on why she looks exactly like you." Stated Kaname

"I know, but I want to hug my baby." Mumbled Juri

"Now, Juri in time she will return to us. We just have to be patient." Comforted Haruka

Juri nodded and let Haruka comfort her.

While Kaname looked at the dark sky.

Wishing that Yuki was by his side comforting him, loving him, like they weren't apart the whole time.

.

.

.

_With Yuki:_

She suddenly sat up.

'What was that dream? Who was calling me? I know that voice, but whose?' she sighed as she calmed her breathing.

She lied back down and closed her eyes, hoping to have a dreamless sleep.

Before she dozed off, she saw a male that was with her, calling her lovingly.

It was always like this, she can't see his face clearly.

.

.

.

_With Kaname:_

After his parents left, Kaname remembered that there was a welcome party for the new school term.

The day and night class are required to come, she will be there, I just hope I get to talk to her.

I reminisced my past with her, before she was taken away, I was sitting on the couch alone, when Yuki came in.

'Kaname-onisama, you are not alone, Yuki is here, Yuki won't leave you alone, Yuki promise.' She had said and hugged me.

'Finally, you have returned, my princess…' he thought and let the darkness comfort him.

.

.

.

It was already morning you can see students helping with setting things up for the upcoming event this evening.

The females of the day class were excited, to see the males from the night class.

As the males of the day class were excited to see the females of the night class.

But Yuki and Sayori didn't mind. They were calm.

Yuki was just curious of the students of the night class, especially that male she saw yesterday. He felt familiar to her and she wondered why.

Why did she felt that she had to be near him all the time?

She felt an invisible rope pulling at her to him, but why?

Does he have something to do with my past? Is he that boy that I kept dreaming about?

But who was that woman and man? Where they my parents?

I had a dream before of a beautiful silver haired woman that was crying and kept apologizing to me.

Was she the reason why I can't remember my past?

I could only hope that my decision in coming to Japan won't waste.

.

.

.

The event was about to start, many females wore expensive cocktail dresses, and males wore tux.

There is no boundary this time for the night and the day class.

You can see Kaname looking for Yuki; he saw that she was with her friend, the same female that Aidou was attached to.

Yuki was wearing a white Cocktail dress with a Black ribbon tide to her waist. She was wearing black 3 inch high hills.

She looked beautiful to Kaname; he had approached her in asking to have a dance with her.

Yuki looked surprised but accepted his invitation.

Yori was asked by Aidou to dance, every night class students was dancing with another, making a protective circle around there Prince.

They are happy to have their Prince happy.

He finally found his other half, his Princess.

Yuki doesn't know why but she kept feeling that nothing can go wrong if she is with him.

She can't help but smile at him, which Kaname smiled in return.

Once the music was over, Kaname led her to the deserted balcony, He was sure that Ichijou and the others will guard the door, so that no one will interrupt them.

"Thank you for the dance, I had fun." Stated Yuki

"I am glad, you had fun." Smiled Kaname

Yuki hesitated for a while and decided to ask him instead of just racking her mind for answers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you feel familiar to me? Why do I feel safe whenever you are around? I just met you, but do you have something to do with my past?" she pleaded him

Kaname's face softened and cupped Yuki's cheek gently.

"My dear, everything will be revealed to you if you want it. Just give it time. You just came back to Japan, am I right." soothed Kaname

She nodded and relaxed.

They talked about how was everything abroad, her friends, if she had a boyfriend, which she had not that made Kaname exhale a sigh of relief.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here….**

**Please review….**

**Hope you like it…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wah…**

**I was really touched by your reviews…**

**Thank you very much….**

**I don't own Vampire knight…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**~Yuki's POV~**

* * *

It has been a couple of days since I met him.

But I realize I had never introduced myself to him, and he had never introduced himself to me too.

But I know that his name is Kuran Kaname, Yori-chan told me all the night class students' names it seems that were immensely popular.

Though the only time I will be able to see him if I wait when they come out of there dorms, though Yori-chan and I aren't interested in watching someone.

It has been a week since I got bits and pieces of my memories.

I saw a woman, who looks exactly like I am now; I suppose she was my mother, though I also saw a man that looks exactly like Kaname Kuran, though with shorter hair and looks older.

I was with them along with a boy that I kept seeing before I had arrived at Japan.

He was reading me a story while I cling to him.

If that man who looks exactly like Kaname-san now, is supposed to be the boy from my memories, then could it be?...could he be a relative of mine?

If he is, then why didn't he tell me, all he said was that it wasn't the right time.

Then it will be bad, as when I first saw him, I was attracted at first sight.

I was snapped out of my musing when, my parents called me that there was a meeting for the elites, so I had to dress up and leave after we are dismissed from the school, they already got permission from the chairman to allow me to attend the party, since today was Friday.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Kaname's POV~**

* * *

My parents called me that there is a party; we are supposed to mingle with the humans with our parents.

Though, my parents and I will be attending.

But Aidou, Akatsuki, Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, and Seirin will be the only vampires attending.

So our classes were suspended today.

The others are preparing themselves for the party. It was already 5 in the afternoon.

I won't be able to see Yuki today.

Sigh.

.

.

When I arrived at the party with the others, my parents were already waiting for us.

When we entered the grand hall we heard that someone was playing a beautiful tune.

When we entered the ballroom, I saw Yuki; she was playing her Violin with what I presume her adopted parents who was playing the Cello and the piano on a small stage.

She was wearing a dark red cocktail dress that fits her figure greatly.

She looks so beautiful.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

"Oh my… is she? Haruka?" Juri asked and turned to her husband for confirmation of what she saw.

"It's her, Juri." Haruka smiled at his wife.

"This will be a problem though, Yuki greatly resembles Juri, and it will create a commotion." Haruka added with a frown.

"I don't care what will happen, Haruka, I want my daughter _now_." Juri demanded while looking at Yuki longingly.

Haruka sighed and looked at his son.

Kaname nodded and went to where he saw Yuki was after playing with her adopted parents.

Aidou and the others stand guard outside of the balcony door while Ichijou, Rima, and Shiki comforted Juri along with Haruka.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Kaname's POV~**

* * *

When I arrived at the balcony, I saw that Yuki was leaning against it looking at the garden while feeling the wind caress her body.

"Yuki" I called out.

I saw her stiffen and relax when she found my voice familiar.

She slowly turned and looked at me.

"Ah, Kaname-san you surprised me. I didn't know that you were invited in this event." She said hastily while blushing.

I laughed.

"I apologize my dear; I didn't mean to surprise you. You are very talented person, Yuki. I am glad that I get to hear you produce such a wonderful tune."

She smiled at me but I saw that she was trouble with something and asked her what was troubling her.

She hesitated for a while and sighed.

"I know that it maybe weird for me to say this, but…are you…are you related to me by any chance?" she asked hesitantly.

I grew rigid; of all the things I thought she will ask me, it wasn't one of them.

I sighed

"What made you say that we are related?" I asked calmly.

"I have been dreaming of a man and a woman in what I assume in a secluded room, they were sitting and watching closely to two children, a boy and a girl. That girl was me, but I couldn't see the boy's face clearly.

When my attention was brought to the man and a woman, I was shocked at first to find out, that they look exactly like me and you.

I assume that the boy that I have been having trouble discerning was you Kaname-san." She said and licked her lips nervously.

She has been dreaming about our past?

I softened my gaze in which I only let Yuki see.

"Yuki…"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hello…**

**I know that it has been two or three wks. since I last updated, I have a very valid reason, though you may want to think it is trivial.**

**If you don't want to know then you can skip this part and review if you like.**

**Now as for my reason, for the first week, it was our exams, then the second week was our sports day, and I am part of the girls' basketball team in our course, in which I am proud to say that we won, we defeated the other teams. And after the tiring games I got sick…I still am, I am supposed to be resting, but I had nothing to do, so even If I am sick I am writing this for all of you….**

**Hope you like this….**

**Sorry again….**

**I am updating my other fics now…**

**Tell me what you want to happen next…**

**I might reconsider your ideas…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire knight…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

* * *

I can no longer wait; I put my Yuki to sleep and told Ichijou and the other to erase everyone's memories of Yuki being here today.

I saw my parents waiting for me outside as I carry my bride with me to where she belongs.

I let my parents hold her until we arrived at our home. The same one that Yuki should have grown up if she wasn't taken away from us.

"Kaname, are you going to turn her back?" my father asked me

I only nodded.

When we arrived at our estate I immediately took Yuki away from them and went to my room.

My parents will understand my actions.

I gently laid Yuki down on my bed and caressed her face.

I don't want her to be in pain, so I had put her to sleep.

I sat at my bed and moved Yuki to lay on my lap.

I moved her hair away from her neck and licked her neck.

I smelled her intoxicating smell that I will never get tired off.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Once the process was done, Kaname waited for Yuki to wake up.

Not a minute later, he felt Yuki waking up.

.

.

.

Everything felt different to her, she felt thirsty, she can hear clearly than before.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that her senses had heightened.

She didn't know why, but the last thing she had remembered that she was with Kaname Kuran.

Suddenly images of her past came to her.

She remembered her past, that she was taken away from her real parents by Shizuka.

She remembered her brother, Kaname.

She remembered her parents and the room she was only allowed to.

The one without any windows, but she didn't mind, as long as she had her family, especially her beloved brother.

Suddenly her vision was block by none other than her brother.

"Yuki, do you recognize me?" he asked softly.

She blinked and cried happily.

"Kaname-oniisama, I'm sorry I left you alone for a long time. "

"No, it is not your fault my dear. I'm here now. I won't leave you alone anymore, I promise you. I shouldn't have left you alone." he said and hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault, Kaname." She sniffed

She felt safe; she is finally back to where she belongs.

To the arms of the one she loves. She remembered her promise to him that one day that they will be like their parents.

"Our parents want to see you as well Yuki, will it be alright?" he asked her.

When Yuki nodded, Kaname helped her stand and guided her to the same room that she was allowed in. the windowless room.

When they arrived, they saw that Juri and Haruka was seating on a loveseat worrying.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama." Yuki called to them.

Immediately, Juri and Haruka ran to where there precious daughter was.

Kaname stepped aside and let his parents hug his Yuki.

"Yuki, my sweet baby, Mommy missed you so much." Juri sobbed

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mommy" Yuki replied and hugged her tightly.

"My princess, welcome home. Welcome back to where you belong." Haruka stated in the embrace.

Once they had felt that Yuki won't disappear on them, Juri and Haruka motioned Kaname to join them, in which Kaname obeyed.

Juri sighed happily.

"Our family is finally complete." Juri stated while the others nodded in reply.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well….this is the end…**

**Please Review….**

**I apologize if this is so short….**

**And it didn't live up to your expectations…**

**But honestly this is the ending I thought of….**

**So sorry again...**

**And thank you for those that kept reading this fic…**

**I really appreciate it….**


End file.
